The Exorcist
by Nick661
Summary: Naruto adalah Excorcist berbakat yang membenci iblis golongan lama dan malaikat jatuh pemberontak lantaran dendam dan memiliki Scred Gear [Sword Of Heaven]. Ia dimintai Malaikat Michael untuk mendampinginya ke Jepang untuk pertemuan ketiga pemimpin Fraksi. Bagaimanakah kisahnya?


**The Exorcist © Namikaze Dragneel**

**Genre : Adventure, Romance**

**Pairing : Naruto. N x Irina. S**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Highschool DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Warning!**

**Typo, OOC, Revenge!Naru, Smart!Naru, Sacred Gear!Naru**

**Sumary :**

**Naruto adalah Excorcist berbakat yang membenci iblis golongan lama dan malaikat jatuh pemberontak lantaran dendam dan memiliki Scred Gear [Sword Of Heaven]. Ia dimintai Malaikat Michael untuk mendampinginya ke Jepang untuk pertemuan ketiga pemimpin Fraksi. Bagaimanakah kisahnya?**

**Vatikan**

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik berumur sekitar 17 tahun berjalan menuju salah satu gereja di Vatikan. Pemuda yang mengenakan pakaian serba putih berjalan dengan tenang dengan senyuman menawan sambil membawa pedang berwarna putih. Di dalam gereja, ia berhadapan dengan pemimpin Exorcist.

"Namikaze Naruto, apa kau tahu mengapa kau dipanggil ke sini?" kata salah satu pemimpin.

"Maaf, saya tidak tahu," kata Naruto sopan.

"Kau dipanggil ke sini karena Michael-sama memintamu untuk mendampinginya selama Ia di Jepang" pemimpin itu lagi. Naruto yang kebingungan pun akhirnya bertanya,

"Maaf, tetapi untuk apa saya mendampingi sang malaikat tertinggi, dan ada urusan apa Michael-sama pergi ke Jepang?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau dipilih oleh Michael-sama sendiri untuk mendampinginya di Jepang, dan tujuan Michael-sama pergi ke Jepang adalah untuk melaksanakan pertemuan pemimpin ketiga Fraksi." jelas pemimpin itu.

"P- pertemuan pemimpin ke-ketiga Fraksi, artinya a-aku akan…."

"Benar Naruto, kau akan bertemu dengan iblis dan malaikat jatuh." Kata pemimpin itu.

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun mengepalkan tangannya dan menggertakkan giginya.

"Kau cobalah untuk mengendalikan emosimu Naruto, aku tahu kau membenci iblis dan malaikat jatuh tetapi percayalah kalau tidak semua iblis dan malakat jatuh itu tidak semuanya jahat." sambung pemimpin itu lagi.

Suasana pun menjadi sunyi, sampai Naruto membuka suaranya.

"baiklah aku terima tugas ini, tapi apa aku sendirian?" kata Naruto dengan nada suara yang sangat serius.

"Tidak Naruto kau akan ditemani oleh Irina." Kata tetua itu lagi. Naruto pun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kebingungan.

"Irina-chan? Tapi biasanya ia selalu bersama Xenovia?" tanya Naruto

"Xenovia…" sang pemimpin Exorcist itu yang terlihat bimbang.

"…sudah menjadi iblis reinkarnasi." Sambung pemimpin itu sambil menghela nafas. Naruto pun meleberkan matanya dan kemudian menggertakkan giginya.

"Dasar iblis sialan, BERANINYA MEREKA MENGAMBIL TEMANKU!" akhirnya emosi Naruto mencapai batasnya dan akhirnya berteriak

"Tahan emosimu Naruto!" kata pemimpin itu lagi

"Lagi pula yang menjadi tuannya adalah Rias" sambung pemimpin itu

"Jadi Rias yang menjadi tuannya, hmm…" kata Naruto

"Itu benar Naruto" sambung pemimpin itu

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ngomong-ngomong kapan aku dan Irina-chan berangkat ke Jepang?" tanya Naruto yang sudanh mulai tenang

"Kalian berangkat mulai besok, dan temui Irina di gereja yang terletak di pusat kota besok"

"Ha'I, Hiruzen-sama"

**Namikaze Mansion**

Naruto pulang kerumahnya dengan lemas. Banyak sekali hal yang harus dilakukan untuk persiapan dia ke Jepang, juga harus mengikuti latihan rutin, juga harus mengawasi juniornya yang sedang berlatih. Memang menjadi Exorcist level 7 di usia yang sangat muda sangatlah jarang.

Exorcist terdiri dari beberapa level, level l untuk Exorcist pemula dan biasanya bertugas melawan iblis liar yang mudah. Level 2 mirip seperti level 1 hanya saja level 2 memiliki Sacred Gear atau memiliki skill yang baik. Level 3 bila seorang Exorcist mampu membunuh iblis level sedang seorang diri. Level 4 bila Exorcist mampu membunuh iblis level atas. Level 5 bila soerang Exorcist mampu membunuh satu Peerage iblis bersama kelompoknya. Level 6 bila Exorcist mampu membunuh satu Peerage iblis sendirian. Level 7 bila seorang Exorcist mampu membunuh satu batalion iblis dan memiliki kecepatan yang luar biasa. Level 8 bila Exorcist bisa mengalahkan dua batalion iblis. Level 9-10 bila Exorcist bisa membunuh tiga batalion iblis sekaligus.

Biasanya, Exorcist berada di level 7 bila mereka sudah berumur 27-34 tahun. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri sudah menjadi Exorcist level 7 saat Naruto berumur 17 tahun. Oleh karena itu, Naruto dimintai oleh pemimpin Exorcist untuk mengawasi para Exorcist pemula yang sedang berlatih.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Exorcist, ia teringat akan temannya dan teman pertamanya di Exorcist Academy. Saat pertama kali mengikuti latihan menjadi Exorcist, Naruto, Irina, dan Xenovia berada dalam tim yang sama saat latihan yang mengharuskan seluruh calon Exorcist membentuk kelompok yang terus dipakai hingga mereka menjadi Exorcist yang sesungguhnya. Saat itu, ia yang belum dapat kelompok dan akhirnya ia bergabung dengan kelompok Xenovia yang masih kurang satu anggota, tetapi sakarang Xenovia sudah menjadi anggota dari Peerage Rias.

Mengingat Rias, ia pertama kali bertemu Rias saat ia pertama kali ditugaskan di luar negeri lebih tepatnya di Jepang. Ia saat itu masih level 4 dan langsung berhadapan dengan Rias. Pertemuan pertama dengan Rias memang merepotkan karena sempat terjadi salah paham yang menyebabkan pertarungan antara Naruto dan Rias dan megakibatkan tangan kiri Naruto patah. Setelah dijelaskan, akhirnya kedua belah pihak berhenti bertarung dan meminta maaf dan Naruto pun pulang kembali ke Vatikan.

Naruto pun melihat ke arah jam yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya, pukul 23.30. Sudah sngat malam dan Naruto sudah sangat lelah. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, ia pun langsung naik ke ranjangnya, menupup matanya, dan terbang ke dunia mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

**Keesokan Harinya**

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya dan langsung mandi, berpakaian, sarapan dan menyiapkan barangnya untuk keperluannya selama di Jepang. Selesai bersiap-siap ia langsung menuju ke pintu rumahnya untuk menemui Irina di gereja yang disebutkan oleh Hiruzen, Exorcist level 10 sekaligus pemimpin Exorcist yang merawatnya saat keluarganya dibantai oleh 3 batalion malaikat jatuh dan iblis. Sebelum berangkat ia pun melihat kearah foto keluarganya dimana disitu ada foto sang ayah,ibu,dan kakaknya,

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, Menma-nii aku akan membalaskan dendam kalian semua"

Setelah itu ia pun keluar dari mansion dan langsung menuju gereja.

**At Church (06.00)**

**With Naruto**

Naruto pun sampai di gereja tempat ia dan Irina bertemu dan ia langsung saja masuk untuk melihat-lihat. Ia pun mulai menunggu Irina yang dikiranya belum datang dengan membaca buku tentang malaikat, malaikat jatuh, dan iblis. Setelah sepuluh menit membaca, matanya menangkap sesosok gadis berambut pirang yang diikat twins ponytail terlihat sedang melamun. Naruto pun tersenyum melihat sosok yang dicarinya ternyata sudah lebih dahulu sampai di tempat ini. Beranjak dari kursinya, ia pun menghampiri gadis yang bernama lengkap Irina Shidou itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**With Irina**

Irina saat ini sedang senang karena ia dan Naruto akan ke Jepang. Ia senang karena bisa kembali ke tanah kelahirannya, dan ia semakin senang karena ia berangkat ke sana bersama Naruto, orang yang disukainya. Naruto adalah Exorcist hebat yang pernah Irina temui. Ia sangat berbakat menjadi Exorcist untuk anak seumurannya. Ia saja yang memegang pedang Excallibur Mimic sampai sekarang masih menjadi Exorcist level 4, sedangkan Naruto sudah berada di level 7.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Naruto, saat mereka masih di Akademi Exorcist, Irina sudah terpesona saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, senyumannya, wajah tampannya, rambut pirangnya, dan sikap sopannya terhadap semua orang sudah menjadi nilai plus tersendiri bagi Irina.

Tetapi saat pelatih mereka mananyai alasan mengapa ia ingin menjadi Exorcist, Naruto menjawab dengan dingin bahwa ia ingin memusnahkan iblis dan malaikat jatuh, dan itu sangat berbeda dari sikap Naruto yang biasanya. Dan hari itu Irina menyadari bahwa Naruto mempunyai dendam pada iblis dan malaikat jatuh.

Irina terlalu asyik dengan pikirannya sehingga tidak sadar bahwa orang yang ia lamunkan sudah mencoba memanggilnya berkali-kali

"Na…"

"Ina…"

"Rina…"

"Irina… Hoi Irina,"

Irina pun kaget ketika ia merasa namanya di panggil

"Eh.. Na-Naruto-kun ?!" kaget Irina

"Hah… kau ini bagaimana sih, kupanggil berkali-kali tidak kau dengar" kata Naruto

"E-eto…eemm, he…he…he…" balas Irina

"Hah… sebenarnya apa yang kau lamunkan?" tanya Naruto. Sontak itu membuat wajah Irina merah padam. Naruto yang melihat Irina memerah pun langsung memegang kepala Irina dan sukses membuat Irina semakin memerah.

"Hm… tidak panas, tapi kenapa wajahmu memerah?" tanya Naruto. Irina yang wajahnya sudah sangat merah pun akhirnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"E-eto, ngomong-ngomong N-Naruto-kun sudah disini berapa lama?" tanya Irina

"Hmm… sekitar 10-11 menit yang lalu kalau tidak salah" jawab Naruto

'Tadi masih pukul 06.00, dan Naruto-kun bilang kalau ia sampai disini 10 menit yang lalu yang berarti sekarang pukul 06.10 dan pesawat kami berangkat pukul 06.15' kata Irina dalam hati. Sedetik kemudian ia melebarkan matanya menyadari sesuatu.

"NARUTO-KUN, KITA TERLAMBAT !"

-Revenge-

**Kuoh, Japan**

Terlihan dua orang remaja berbeda gender sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar kota Kuoh. Dua remaja yang mengenakan jubah putih itu pun berjalan dengan tenang.

"Kalau kau tidak melamun pasti kita tidak usah terburu-buru ke bandara" kata remaja laki-laki itu yang bernama Naruto.

"He…he…he…" balas yang perempuan bernama Irina itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya

Naruto pun hanya menghela nafas dan mulai melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Kota yang sangat damai, aku ingin kedamaian ini terus terjadi" kata Naruto.

"Kau benar Naruto, aku juga ingin kedamaian yang abadi" kata Irina.

Saat mereka sedang berjalan-jalan, mereka melihat Kaisar Naga Putih atau yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Hankuryuuko itu terlihat sedang menantang salah satu budak dari Peerage milik Rias.

**With Rias Dkk**

Rias tak habis pikir mengapa sang Hankuryuuko itu tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Peerage-nya dan menantang Sekiryuutei yang tak lain adalah Hyoudo Issei, dan tak lain tak bukan adalah budak dari Rias. Siapa sangka bila Hankuryuuko yang telah mengalahkan Kokabiel begitu mudah kini berada di hadapannya sekarang meskipun sudah di hadang oleh Kiba dan Xenovia. Memberanikan diri, ia pun membuka suara di tengah ketegangan ini,

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Rias

"Tentu saja untuk melihat rival abadi ku yang lemah ini" balas Vali

Sedangkan Issei hanya mengepalkan tangannya mendengar hal itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak bekerja sama saja dengan Issei? Tanya Rias lagi

"Ha…ha…ha… jangan membuatku tertawa, merah dan putih tidak akan bisa menyatu" jawab Vali

"Suatu hari nanti kita akan bertarung hidup dan mati, Sekiruutei." Sambung Vali

Tepat saat ia selesai mengatakan itu, muncul sebuah pedang berwarna putih dengan aura suci yang begitu pekat tepat di leher sang Hankuryuuko dan bersiap memotongnya.

"Kalau kau membuat keributan di sini aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu, Vali" kata orang yang menodongkan pedang tersebut.

"Oh… rupanya kau Naruto, aku hanya menyapa rival abadiku saja" balas Vali

"Kali ini ku biarkan kau bebas, tetapi bila kau berbuat ulah lagi aku takkan segan-segan membunuhmu" kata orang yang menodongkan pedang itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Naruto.

"Ya sudah, jaa Sekiruutei" dan akhirnya Vali pun pergi

Rias yang melihat Naruto pun kaget saat orang yang dulu pernah melawannya karena salah paham tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya

"K-kau, Naruto kan?" tanya Rias. Naruto melirik sedikit dan menjawab,

"Oh… ternyata kau Rias, lama tak bertemu" Jawab Naruto enteng

"Ternyata itu kau, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Rias

"Menjadi pengawal Michael-sama dari Fraksi malaikat" jawab Naruto. Rias yang mendengarnya pun hanya mangut-mangut.

"Siapa dia Bochou ?!" tanya Issei kebingungan

"Dia adalah Namikaze Naruto, Exorcist level 4" jawab Rias

"L-le-level e-empat ?!" kaget Issei

"Itu benar," jelas Rias

"Ha…ha…ha… kau masih saja mengingat level lama ku dulu ya Rias"

'Lama?' batin Rias kebingungan

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'lama' Naruto" tanya Rias

"Tentu saja, sekarang aku sudah menjadi level 7," jelas Naruto yang membuat semua orang disitu terkejut kecuali Xenovia.

"Kapan hal itu terjadi ?" tanya Rias lagi

"Saat kelompok dulu kami bertiga diserang satu batalion iblis liar dan dikalahkan oleh Naruto seorang diri," kali ini bukan Naruto yang menjawab tetapi Xenovia. Naruto yang melihat Xenovia pun tersenyum, dan kemudian menyapanya

"Halo Xenovia, aku sudah mendengar semua tentang mu, apa kau merasa nyaman ?" sapa sekaligus tanya Naruto yang masih tersenyum

"Ya aku merasa nyaman Naruto, aku merasa berada di keluarga ku sendiri selama aku berada di Peerage Rias," jawab Xenovia dan membalas senyum Naruto

Akhirnya mereka bercakap-cakap sampai-sampai mereka melupakan Irina yang tampak tidak diperdulikan. Poor Irina.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Another Place**

Tampak sesosok manusia berambut hitam sedang mengawasi tempat Naruto dan yang lainnya yang tampak bercakap-cakap akrab satu sama lain. Orang itu tampak fokus mengawasi Naruto dan dari ekspresinya ia terlihat senang.

"Naruto, kau sudah berubah banyak," kata orang misterius itu dan tiba-tiba saja menghilang bagai ditelan bumi

**With Naruto**

Naruto yang asyik bercakap cakap dengan Peerage Rias pun seperti merasakan aura dari sosok yang ia kenal dan ia hormati ketika ia masih kecil. Tetapi ia singkirkan semua hal itu dan lebih memilih diam saja.

'Mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja' Setidaknya itulah yang Naruto Pikirkan

'Semoga tidak terjadi masalah nanti' batin Naruto berharap

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**Yosh…. akhirnya selesai juga cerita saya**

**Setelah sekian lama mengetik cerita lalu di delete**

**Cerita – delete**

**Cerita - delete**

**Dan begitu seterusnya, akhirnya saya bisa membuat cerita ini juga**

**Setelah sekian lama berpikir dan berpikir, akhirnya saya berhasil membuat sebuah cerita Crossovers dari 2 anime kesukaan saya dari banyaknya anime kesukaan, yaitu Crossovers Naruto dan Highschool DxD (sfx: jreeennng – jreeeeennng)**

**By The Way**

**Di cerita saya ini ada beberapa dialog yang saya ubah, dan Exorcist di sini saya bedakan dengan level. Saya akan jelaskan lagi leve-level nya**

**Level l untuk Exorcist pemula dan biasanya bertugas melawan iblis liar yang mudah. **

**Level 2 mirip seperti level 1 hanya saja level 2 memiliki Sacred Gear atau memiliki skill yang baik. **

**Level 3 bila seorang Exorcist mampu membunuh iblis level sedang seorang diri. **

**Level 4 bila Exorcist mampu membunuh iblis level atas. **

**Level 5 bila soerang Exorcist mampu membunuh satu Peerage iblis bersama kelompoknya. **

**Level 6 bila Exorcist mampu membunuh satu Peerage iblis sendirian. **

**Level 7 bila seorang Exorcist mampu membunuh satu batalion iblis dan memiliki kecepatan yang luar biasa. **

**Level 8 bila Exorcist bisa mengalahkan dua batalion iblis. **

**Level 9-10 bila Exorcist bisa membunuh tiga batalion iblis sekaligus.**

**Oh ya saya hamper lupa, disini pair nya hanya Naruto x Irina saja dan tidak ada harem karena itu terlalu mainstream**

**Yosh segitu saja dulu ya, sampai jumpa chapter depan **

**SEE YA…**


End file.
